


beyond the past

by reiuse



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angsty-Fluff (?), Gen, shb spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiuse/pseuds/reiuse
Summary: a past that haunts him for eons comes back as a gentle embrace





	beyond the past

**Author's Note:**

> recommended that you have finished the msq for shadowbringers !!
> 
> this drabble was actually inspired by this comic ( https://twitter.com/ff_feeshtank/status/1172021167286358017?s=19 ) !
> 
> if you have some spare time please give it a read, it's amazing!

Completely different in looks and personality - yet one soul they share.

At times, Emet-Selch could have sworn to himself that he saw glimpses of the person he once knew looking back at him... and yet.. they weren't there. Gone, eons ago due to the differences of their beliefs.

He recalls back on those times now with bitter remorse, anger, words akin to those that make your blood boil and fists clench.

_"This is madness, Hades! We can't continue to do this! To sacrifice more of our people!"_

They had screamed and yelled their heart out - never had he seen them so upset before - it truly was a scene he had only gotten to see once his entire lifetime. He regrets it now, the arguing, the tears, the back that continued to fade away with each and every step they took away from him. At times, the thought comes back to haunt him.

What if he were able to convince them to stay? To stand beside him? To not walk away?

_"Remember."_

But none of that matters now.

"Remember us..." there is a double meaning behind his words. "Remember..." One that he hopes they will figure out in due time. "That we once lived."

Eyes full of resolve and determination - eyes that despite seemed to show no kindness - carried more within them than anyone else. Their silent nod spoke volumes that words alone could never hope to reach.

_Ah._

He smiles.

And knows that the world will be in good hands.

...

The journey was fun, _Goodbye_, I'm glad to have been able to travel this adventure with you, _dear friend_.

May we meet again one day in the place we once called home.

...

_May we meet again, tomorrow and tomorrow._

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 10 minutes and started crying dude - i love him so much
> 
> was originally just self-indulgent then edited the pronouns so everyone else could suffer with me :'D


End file.
